


#12 - Requiem

by angelsandbrowncoats



Series: Eurovision 2017 Fanfic Challenge [32]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, i probably didn't even make this fluffy enough to be accurate, these two are the cutest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 13:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsandbrowncoats/pseuds/angelsandbrowncoats
Summary: A drabble about Sylvester visiting Megan in the hospital.





	#12 - Requiem

A light rapping on her door caused Megan to look up from the article she was reading. Her whole face brightened as she saw Sylvester enter her room, one hand behind his back.

"Are you hiding something?"

He grinned, "I saw this in the gift shop and thought you could use the company."

She furrowed her brow in confusion, unsure of his meaning. When he drew his hand forward, the line smoothed back in a laugh.

"A stuffed toy polar bear?" she asked with a bemused smile, "Is he soft?"

"See for yourself," Sylvester replied, handing over the toy, who was, in fact, very plush.

"Aw," she held him up to her face, "You're so thoughtful, Sly. Thank you."

"You are more than welcome."

Megan patted the bed beside herself, waiting until he was comfortably seated (or as comfortable as he could be on a regulation hospital bed) to speak. Her hand found his of its own accord as she started, "I was thinking we could watch a movie today. Any ideas?"

"That sounds lovely," Sylvester squeezed her hand back, "But I don't think I know too many movies you'd like. Most of the movies I watch are about superheroes and they tend to be made for, well, children."

"Sly," she sighed in a faux-exasperated tone, "We're supposed to _share_. Even if your kind of movie isn't my kind of movie doesn't mean we shouldn't watch it. If nothing else, I'll enjoy the fact that you're enjoying it. How do you feel when you watch the movies I pick out?"

"Glad that I'm spending time with you," he answered, expression showing that he was still missing the point.

" _Precisely_. Now you are going to help me experience that, Sylvester Dodd, or so help me..." her threat was ruined somewhat by the fact that she giggled at the end, but realization had crossed Sylvester's face and she knew he'd gotten it.

"Well, if you insist..."

"I most definitely insist," she assured him, leaning over to kiss his cheek, "Now pick a movie, you ridiculous, kind, considerate man."


End file.
